1933–34 Tatra Cup
The 1933-34 Tatra Cup was the sixth and seventh edition of the tournament. There were two tournaments, national (also known as the Pohár Palace sanatoria) and international (also known as the Cena riaditeľa J. Cittu), played in Novy Smokovec. The national tournament was held from December 25-27, 1933, while the international tournament was staged from January 4-7, 1934.Tatra Cup 1933-34 AC Nitra won the national tournament, and SK Slavia Praha won the international tournament. There was was also a tournament for the "Champion of the High Tatras" staged in Strbske Pleso and Tatranska Lonica from February 24-26, 1934. It was also known as the Turnaj o pohár býv. ministra zdravotníctva. LTC Praha won the tournament. National Tournament The preliminary round was divided into two groups. Group I: Ski Klub Bratislava, ŠK Žilina, Slávia Prešov, HC Poprad, ŠK Spišské Podhradie. Group II: Slavia Banská Bystrica, AC Spišská Nová Ves, Slavia Bratislava, AC Nitra, ŠK Vysoké Tatry. *'HC Poprad' - Slavia Presov 2:1 (0:0, 0:1, 2:0) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - SK Zilina 6:1 (3:0, 1:0, 2:1) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - Slavia Bratislava 4:2 (2:1, 2:1, 0:0) *'Slavia Banska Bystrica' - Slavia Bratislava 2:1 (0:1, 2:0, 0:0) *'HC Poprad' - SK Zilina 3:1 (2:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'AC Nitra' - AC Spisska Nova Ves 6:1 (4:1, 2:0, 0:0) *Slavia Presov - Ski Klub Bratislava 1:1 (0:1, 1:0, 0:0) *'Slavia Bratislava' - AC Spisska Nova Ves 2:1 (0:1, 2:0, 0:0) *'AC Nitra' - SK Vysoke Tatry 2:0 (1:0, 0:0, 1:0) *'Slavia Banska Bystrica' - AC Spisska Nova Ves 5:0 (1:0, 2:0, 2:0) *'HC Poprad' - Ski Klub Bratislava 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'Ski Klub Bratislava' - SK Vysoke Tatry 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - Slavia Banska Bystrica 3:2 (2:0, 0:1, 1:1) *'SK Slavia Presov' - SK Zilina 3:2 (0:1, 3:1, 0:0) *'AC Nitra' - Slavia Banska Bystrica 4:0 (1:0, 2:0, 1:0) *'SK Slavia Presov' - Slavia Banska Bystrica 5:0 Forfeit ;Final *'AC Nitra' - HC Poprad 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) International Tournament The preliminary round was divided into two groups. Group I: SK Slavia Praha, Telefon Club Bucharest, I. ČLTK Plzeň, VS Brno, HC Poprad. Group II: BBTE Budapest, Troppauer EV, SK Královo Pole, ČASK Praha, ŠK Vysoké Tatry. *'HC Poprad' - VS Brno 8:0 (1:0, 1:0, 6:0) *'SK Vysoke Tatry' - CASK Praha 2:0 (0:0, 0:0, 2:0) *'Troppauer EV' - SK Kralovo Pole 3:2 (1:1, 2:1, 0:0) *Telefon Club Bucharest - I. CLTK Plzen 3:3 (1:1, 1:2, 1:0) *'SK Slavia Praha' - VS Brno 7:0 (2:0, 3:0, 2:0) *'BBTE Budapest' - CASK Praha 8:0 (4:0, 1:0, 3:0) *'SK Slavia Praha' - HC Poprad 6:0 (0:0, 4:0, 2:0) *'I. CLTK Plzen' - VS Brno 2:1 (2:0, 0:0, 0:1) *CASK Praha - SK Kralovo Pole 1:1 (0:0, 1:1, 0:0) *'Troppauer EV' - SK Vysoke Tatry 2:1 (1:0, 0:0, 1:1) *'Telefon Club Bucharest' - HC Poprad 6:2 (3:0, 3:0, 0:2) *'BBTE Budapest' - SK Kralovo Pole 2:1 (0:0, 0:1, 2:0) *'SK Slavia Praha' - I. CLTK Plzen 8:0 (5:0, 1:0, 2:0) *'BBTE Budapest' - SK Vysoke Tatry 3:0 (1:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'Troppauer EV' - CASK Praha 3:1 (?2:1, 1:1, 0:0?) *'Telefon Club Bucharest' - VS Brno 4:1 (1:0, 3:0, 0:1) *'SK Kralovo Pole' - SK Vysoke Tatry 1:0 (1:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'I. CLTK Plzen' - HC Poprad 4:1 (1:1, 0:0, 3:0) *'Troppauer EV' - BBTE Budapest 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) *SK Slavia Praha - Telefon Club Bucharest 1:1 (0:1, 0:0, 1:0) ;3rd place game *'BBTE Budapest' - Telefon Club Bucharest 3:0 (2:0, 0:0, 1:0) ;Final *SK Slavia Praha - Troppauer EV 2:2 (0:1, 0:1, 2:0) - Troppauer EV refused to play overtime in a protest, so the championship was awarded to Slavia High Tatras Championship The first four games were played in Strbske Pleso, the rest took place in Tatranska Lonica, due to weather conditions. *'CsSK Kosice' - Olmutzer EV 2:1 (0:0, 0:1 *'LTC Praha' - Olmutzer EV 13:2 (7:1, 2:1, 4:0) *SK Prostejov - CsSK Kosice 2:2 (0:0, 2:1, 0:1) *'LTC Praha' - Slovan Moravska Ostrava 3:0 (1:0, 2:0, 0:0) *'SK Prostejov' - Olmutzer EV 2:0 (0:0, 1:0, 1:0) *'Slovan Moravska Ostrava' - CsSK Kosice 2:0 (2:0, 0:0, 0:0) *'LTC Praha' defeated CsSK Kosice *'LTC Praha' - SK Prostejov 3:2 (0:0, 2:0, 1:2) *'Slovan Moravska Ostrava' - Olmutzer EV 1:0 (0:0, 1:0, 0:0) *Slovan Moravska Ostrava - SK Prostejov 0:0 - played as friendly Contemporary accounts File:Prager Tagblatt 12-27-33.png|The December 27 edition of the Prager Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 12-29-33.png|The December 29 edition of the Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 1-5-34.png|The January 5 edition of the Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 1-6-34.png|The January 6 edition of the Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 1-7-34.png|The January 7 edition of the Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 1-9-34.png|The January 9 edition of the Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 2-25-34.png|The February 25 edition of the Tagblatt. File:Prager Tagblatt 2-27-34.png|The February 27 edition of the Tagblatt. References Category:1933 in ice hockey Category:1934 in ice hockey